La Keyblade sans nom
by Ananas-chan
Summary: Roxas se voit être confié d'une mission importante : trouver une Keyblade spéciale qui peut se transformer en n'importe quel être humain ou chose. Mais pourquoi est-elle si spéciale cette Keyblade ? Lisez ma fic pour le savoir...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I : Un nom…

Disclaimer : _Malheureusement, les personnages et l'intégralité du jeu Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Tetsuya Nomura. Par contre, certains personnages de mon invention feront leur apparition et le personnage principal est à moi, nah ! ^_^_

Mon petit commentaire : _Bonjour, c'est Ananas-chan qui vous parle (Sans blague ! XD) ! J'ai décidé de faire deux fanfictions en même temps, «Onzième du nom » et celle-ci. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Donnez vos avis en m'envoyant des reviews, s'il-vous-plaît._

P.S. : _Je vous le dit tout de suite, je suis lente pour poster les chapitres. Désolée !_

« Voici ta mission pour aujourd'hui, Roxas. »

Voici la phrase qu'entendait le jeune blond quotidiennement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas aller en mission mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était ça ou se faire changer en Reflet. Il devait malgré tout avouer que s'il n'avait pas ses missions ennuyeuses, il s'ennuierait vraiment. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas quoi faire pendant les jours de congé.

Ce jour-là, Saïx, le membre le plus froid de l'Organisation, lui attribua une mission d'une assez grande importance.

« La mission que l'on t'a confié n'est pas une simple formalité, Roxas. Dit Saïx, sérieux. Xemnas attend beaucoup de toi et de tes deux Keyblades.

-Oui, je le sais… Répondit le blond, la tête baissée et les poings fermés. Il en attend même beaucoup trop…

-C'est bien normal car tu es le porteur de la Keyblade. Passons… Tu seras accompagné d'Axel. Pour accomplir cette mission, il vous faut trouver la Keyblade sans nom et la ramener vivante.

-La… Keyblade sans nom ? Répéta le plus jeune, perdu. Mais, cela n'existe pas une Keyblade sans nom !

-Eh bien, cela existe, on dirait. Fit Saïx en lisant une feuille dans sa main. Je dois te prévenir d'une chose avant que tu partes. Ne cherches pas une Keyblade mais plutôt une personne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cette Keyblade est tout sauf banale… Elle peut se métamorphoser en chose ou personne… Mais en ce moment, on la trouve sous forme de jeune fille aux yeux rouges. Souviens t-en… Au fait, n'attends pas Axel, il est déjà sur place. »

Roxas voulut rajouter quelque chose mais il ne le fit pas. Il devait rejoindre Axel et en finir le plus vite possible pour en savoir plus sur cette Keyblade auprès de Saïx.

Arrivé là-bas, à la cité du Crépuscule, Roxas vit beaucoup de monde se ruer à la place des fêtes. Pas un Axel dans les parages. Le jeune blond commença donc par chercher tout seul. Là où il s'était dit qu'il y aurait plus de chance de trouver sa cible était là où il y avait le plus de monde, la place des fêtes. Il devait y avoir un tournoi de Struggle. Là-bas, il vit deux personnes sur le ring : un grand blond qui avait une grosse cicatrice sur le visage et une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges… Aux yeux rouges ? Cette fille devait être sa cible. Roxas s'approcha donc du ring le plus près possible. En même temps qu'ils jouaient au Struggle, les deux adversaires discutaient.

« Alors, ma petite, tu veux toujours pas me dire qui tu es, hein ? Demanda le blond qui avait l'avantage.

-Mais… Mais si je te dis que je n'ai pas de nom c'est que je n'en ai pas ! Cria la jeune fille en ripostant avec sa batte.

-Personne ne doit tenir tête au grand Seifer sinon… Gare à lui ! Fit le blond en allant donner le coup de grâce. »

Même si c'est sa cible et que c'est son ennemi, Roxas n'accepte pas que l'on frappe les jeunes filles. Ce n'était plus une partie de Struggle, c'est devenu un règlement de compte. C'est alors que la jeune inconnue s'apprêta à recevoir la batte en pleine figure. Mais elle ne sentit rien. Elle ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés par réflexe et vit Roxas se prendre le coup à sa place.

Roxas ne pouvait faire autrement. Il n'allait quand même pas se faire repérer en invoquant ses Keyblades. Il dût donc se résigner à recevoir la batte dans le ventre. Toute la foule est stupéfaite. Tous s'affolent en voyant Roxas plié sur lui-même et toussant fortement. Choquée mais à la fois soulagée de ne pas être blessée, la fille sans nom s'approcha du blond et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la fille à Roxas avant de se retourner vers Seifer. Tu es content maintenant ?

-Tch ! Cracha le blond balafré. Tu crois que ça me réjouit de voir ce nabot s'être interposé ? Tu n'as aucun droit de rester ici, si tu refuses de nous dire ton prénom !

-Je… n'ai pas de nom… Murmura t-elle, au bord des larmes. »

_C'est bien elle !_ Pensa Roxas. _Cette fille a l'air sincère quand elle affirme ne pas avoir de prénom ! Il faut que je l'emmène avec moi mais… Comment m'y prendre si elle ne veut pas me suivre… Je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec une fille, merde !_

Soudain, Roxas se sentit porter par quelqu'un pendant qu'il était dans ses pensées. C'était Axel qui le portait ! Celui-ci est apparu comme ça, venu de nulle part… Le roux emmena le blond dans un coin.

« A-Axel ? s'écria Roxas, étonné mais aussi contrarié. Pourquoi tu es si en retard ? Je croyais que t'étais déjà sur place !

-Du calme, du calme Roxas ! Soupira le roux en essayant de calmer le plus jeune. Tout d'abord, on ne s'était pas donné de rendez-vous, donc il a été difficile pour moi de te retrouver dans cette immense cité. Et puis, il y avait des sans-cœurs sur mon chemin… J'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour te trouver, voilà tout !

-D'accord pour ton premier argument mais je ne pense pas que l'autre soit vraiment vrai… Fit Roxas, encore plus contrarié par le mensonge d'axel, en montrant à Axel avec son doigt les poches de son meilleur ami remplies de bâtonnets de glaces à l'eau de mer.

-Oups ! J'ai oublié de les jeter… Dit Axel, gêné. Bon, il faut qu'on ramène cette fille à la Citadelle.

-Oui, mais… Fit Roxas. C'est-c'est trop rapide pour elle ! Elle ne sait pas qui elle est et nous, on va la livrer à Xemnas qui peut-être va la torturer ou l'utiliser à ses fins !

-Hum… Bon, d'accord ! Je lui laisse trois jours encore puis après, on l'amène ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

-Merci Axel ! Fit le plus petit tout en faisant un sourire satisfait radieux qui gêna le détenteur de chakrams.

-Euh… Fit une voix hésitante derrière eux. C'était la jeune fille prise pour cible. Je-je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure… Et… Merci aussi. Remercia t-elle avec un grand sourire Roxas.

-Ce-ce n'est rien… Rien du tout… Répondit le jeune blond, tout rouge ce qui amusa Axel. C'est-c'est vrai que tu n'as pas de nom ? Normalement, lorsque l'on naît, on reçoit tous un nom, que ce soit des êtres vivants… Ou des objets.

-Non, je n'ai vraiment pas de nom… Au fait, en parlant de nom, c'est quoi le vôtre ?

-Eh bien, le mien c'est Roxas ! Répondit le blond en se pointant du doigt.

-Axel. Répondit le roux.

-Ouah… S'extasia l'inconnue devant leur nom. Ils sont si beaux et vous vont bien…. J'aimerais tellement avoir un nom. »

_Elle est un peu comme nous…_ Se dit Roxas, triste. _Elle désire plus que tout avoir un nom à porter et à exhiber… Nous, nous voulons un cœur pour ressentir des émotions comme la joie ou la peur._

« Et si… On te baptisait ? Proposa Roxas.

-C'est possible, ça ? Vous pouvez me donner un nom ? Ça serait génial !

-Oui, mais à une seule condition… Fit Axel.

-Axel ! Arrête avec tes chantages ! Cria Roxas. Tu m'as dit que tu lui laissais…

-Je t'ai menti, voilà tout ! Finit par dire Axel.

-Axel… Quelle est votre condition ? Finit par demander la jeune fille.

-Tu devras nous suivre sans discuter chez nous, à la Citadelle. Notre chef, Xemnas, voudrait te parler. Répondit le plus grand, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne te sens pas obligée d'accepter, tu sais. Fit Roxas à la fille « Keyblade ».

-J'accepte ! Répondit t-elle sans prêter attention à Roxas, plus que jamais déterminée à avoir un prénom.

-On dirait qu'elle est d'accord, mon petit Roxas. Ricana Axel, victorieux.

-Pff ! Souffla Roxas, boudant. Bon, on va tout de suite te donner un prénom… Je ne sais pas moi… Hum…

-Je sais ! _**Glace à l'eau de mer**_, ça lui irait bien, non ? Proposa Axel.

-N'importe quoi ! S'écria le blond. Pourquoi on l'appellerait comme ça, dis-moi ?

-Bah, parce que je l'apprécie bien cette petite comme j'apprécie la glace à l'eau de mer. Se justifia tout simplement Axel, ce qui désespéra encore plus Roxas.

-Moi, je propose… _**Mirage**_ ! Dit Roxas, content de ce qu'il a trouvé. Car un mirage n'est pas une illusion, c'est quelque chose qui semble irréel mais qui est plus que réel !

-Ouah ! Tu es en plein dans ta période fleur bleue ou tu délires tout simplement ? Se moqua Axel. Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce nom ?

-Par-parce qu'elle est comme un mirage… S'expliqua Roxas en exposant sa thèse, un peu rouge. Personne ne peut exister sans nom car, lorsque l'on naît, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui te nomme pour la première fois… Mais elle a quand même vécu sans nom…

-C'est… Trop compliqué pour moi ça, Roxas… Je trouve que _**glace à l'eau de mer**_ était beaucoup plus simple à comprendre… Et ça sonnait mieux en plus.

-Non, moi je trouve que ce nom est vraiment poétique… Je l'aime…. Merci Roxas. Fit la fille nommée maintenant Mirage, sanglotant de joie, en enlaçant Roxas tendrement.

-Je… Ce n'est rien, voyons ! Bafouilla le blond, très rouge.

-Vous êtes mignons tout les deux. Murmura Axel à l'oreille de Roxas, ce qui le fit encore plus rougir.

-Comme vous m'avez offert quelque chose d'important à mes yeux, je vais vous suivre et vous dire aussi qui je suis vraiment… Dit la fille qui a de toute évidence confiance en eux. En fait, je suis une Keyblade…

-Oui, nous le savons. C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de toi, Mirage. Fit Axel. Pour que tu nous aides à obtenir des cœurs et ouvrir le Kingdom Hearts…

-Comment connaissez-vous le Kingdom Hearts ? Et comment saviez-vous qui j'étais réellement ? S'étonna Mirage, maintenant sur ses gardes.

-Nous le savons car nous sommes membres de l'Organisation XIII… Murmura Roxas, les yeux baissés, n'étant pas fier de ce qu'il est.

-Je-je ne veux pas vous suivre ! Cria Mirage, effrayée. J'ai déjà eu affaire à votre Organisation… Il me torturait et m'enfermait dans une salle d'une telle froideur que-que j'en ai encore des frissons… Je ne veux pas y retourner, vous m'entendez ? Et elle partit en courant, en espérant fuir nos deux compères.

-Tsss ! Cracha Axel en invoquant ses chakrams. Elle ne va pas s'enfuir comme ça !

-Arrête Axel ! Cria Roxas en barrant la route à son ami. Pourquoi Xemnas la veut tellement ? J'aimerais savoir ! On a pas besoin d'une autre Keyblade, j'en ai déjà deux !

-Tu ne comprends donc rien, ma parole ! Cette fille n'est pas une Keyblade comme les autres ! En plus de se transformer, elle a un autre don qu'aucune autre Keyblade n'a !

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Elle peut créer des cœurs à partir de rien… »

_Voili, voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu… _

_Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du scénario, du personnage que j'ai inventé, etc… en m'envoyant des reviews ! ^_^ _

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre II : Origine_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom hearts ne sont pas à moi mais à Square Enix, à part Mirage qui est un OOC._

_Mon petit commentaire : Rebonjour tout le monde ! Désolé d'être toujours aussi lente ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera meilleur que le premier et qu'il vous plaira !_

_

* * *

_

« Elle… Elle peut créer des cœurs à partir de rien ?!! Répéta hébété Roxas tout en poursuivant la Keyblade.

-Oui… Répondit Axel en hochant de la tête. Tu t'imagines bien qu'une Keyblade normale n'a pas ce genre de pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est en fait une création de Xemnas… Une sorte d'expérience. Lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un prototype, on lui fit subir toute sorte de choses que tu ne pourrais t'imaginer… Je suppose que ça a été difficile pour elle et qu'elle en a gardé des souvenirs douloureux…

-Mais je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi je n'en ai pas été informé, moi ?!!

-C'est parce qu'elle a été créée un an avant ta naissance… Avant que ton vrai toi soit transformé en Sans-cœur.

-Ah… Soupira Roxas. Mais comment s'est-elle enfuie, alors ? Je veux dire… Les cellules de la Citadelle sont très surveillées par les Similis.

-Quelqu'un l'a aidé à s'échapper… Répondit tout simplement le roux.

-Qui… Qui était-ce ?

-Mon ex-apprenti à l'Organisation… Son prénom était Xian.

-Toi, avoir un apprenti ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Commença à se moquer le blond.

-Eh bien oui, pourquoi ? C'est aussi surprenant que ça ?

-Tu sais, je te vois pas trop avoir un apprenti ! Ceux qui ont la carrure d'un vrai maître sont plutôt Xigbar ou encore Xaldin… Mais pas toi !!! Continua à rire de plus belle Roxas.

-Pff ! Cracha Axel qui maintenant boudait. Je te signale que ce petit devait normalement devenir le treizième membre de l'Organisation… Il savait lui aussi manier la Keyblade.

-Quoi ??!!! Hurla Roxas en s'arrêtant net. Je ne suis pas le premier membre numéro XIII ??!!!

-Non… »

Roxas n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'était en fait que le remplaçant du véritable treizième membre. Il n'était qu'un bouche-trou pour l'Organisation… Peut-être même, se disait-il, qu'il n'était qu'un remplaçant pour son ami aussi. Cette pensée lui fit perdre le moral à zéro et Axel le voyait bien. Mettant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du blond, le roux essaya de dire à son meilleur ami ce qu'il pensait de cette histoire.

« Fais pas cette tête-là, vieux ! Encouragea Axel. C'est du passé, maintenant ! Et puis, on a d'autre chose à faire que de penser à ça. Mirage va nous semer sinon.

-Tu… Tu as raison ! Se reprit Roxas en reprenant sa course. Alors tu viens !!!

-Toujours aussi concentré, hein ? Murmura le roux tout en suivant son compagnon. »

La jeune fille aux yeux rouges courrait et courrait encore jusque dans une petite ruelle. Là-bas, elle put enfin se reposer. Essoufflée, Mirage se laissa glisser contre un mur sur le sol. Son regard se baladait furtivement de gauche à droite pour voir si ses deux assaillants étaient là. Personne.

« Ces personnes… Roxas et Axel… Elles n'avaient pas l'air d'être dangereuses mais… Je ne veux pas retourner à l'Organisation ! Murmura Mirage, la main à la poitrine. J'ai si mal au cœur… Cette course m'a vraiment fatiguée. »

Pendant quelques minutes, elle se remémora d'un instant précis passé à l'Organisation tout en regardant un pendentif qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche.

_Flash-back_

Il faisait froid… Très froid dans cette pièce qui était d'ailleurs aussi blanche que le blizzard battant dehors… La jeune fille, sur une chaise, regardait d'un œil vide ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de sa fenêtre. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. C'était noir. Une ville sombre où les ténèbres régnaient en maître. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune Keyblade se demandait comment elle allait sortir de cet Enfer et surtout… Comment elle était arrivée ici.

Soudain, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, la sortit de ses pensées. C'était un jeune garçon brun aux yeux bleus. Il n'était pas très musclé et était plutôt petit, mais on pouvait sentir qu'une grande force émanait de lui. A la vue de celui-ci et du manteau noir qu'il arborait, la Keyblade pensa tout de suite qu'il était venu pour l'emmener faire des expériences encore plus horribles que les précédentes. Pensant cela, la jeune fille se mit à se recroqueviller sur sa chaise.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne veux plus y retourner !!! Lança la jeune fille aux yeux rouges avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

-Tu te trompes ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Répliqua le garçon en agitant ses mains en avant. Ce n'est pas pour ça !

-Alors… Pour quelle raison ?

-Eh bien… Je suis celui qui doit te manier… Ton porteur. Répondit le garçon avant de tendre sa main vers elle. Je m'appelle Xian, enchanté. J'espère que l'on travaillera bien ensemble.

-Moi, je n'ai pas de nom et je n'ai aucunement envie de travailler avec l'Organisation ! Surtout si c'est un gringalet comme toi qui est mon porteur !

-Gringalet ?... Répéta Xian en sentant cette insulte comme un énorme poids sur sa tête. Tu y vas quand même un peu trop fort, non ?

-Je ne fais que constater ce que je vois, c'est tout.

-Malgré ce que tu viens de me dire, j'espère quand même que l'on s'entendra bien. Fit-il en donnant quelque chose à sa future Keyblade. Tiens ! C'est un cadeau pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est un pendentif en cristal. Ca appartenait à ma grande sœur, Anna… Elle y tenait beaucoup.

-Alors pourquoi tu me le donnes ?!

-Je te le donne parce que tu me rappelles un petit peu ma sœur et puis… Ma sœur est morte alors c'est sûr qu'elle risque pas d'aller le reprendre, hé, hé, hé… Répondit le garçon en faisant un sourire forcé pour cacher sa peine.

-Ah… Laissa échapper la Keyblade, d'un air triste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle serait très contente d'apprendre que son précieux collier est sur le cou d'une si jolie fille !

-Tu dis ça pour me flatter, c'est tout. Murmura t-elle en faisant la moue et en mettant son collier autour du cou.

-Pas-Pas du tout !!! C'est la vérité ! Rétorqua le garçon devenu rouge. »

Et ils rigolèrent ensemble. La jeune fille se sentait bercée dans la douce chaleur qu'émanait son porteur Xian. Elle n'avait plus peur de l'Organisation et ne se posait plus de questions quand elle parlait avec lui… Elle se sentait plus comme une Keyblade à ses côtés mais plutôt comme une… Simple humaine.

_Fin de flash-back_

« Xian… Murmura Mirage en laissant échapper une larme. Tu étais le seul membre de l'Organisation qui méritait d'avoir un cœur… »

A peine avait-elle repris ses esprits que nos deux compères étaient arrivés.

« Mirage ! Cria Roxas heureux de retrouver son amie. Viens avec nous ! Je te promets que Xemnas ne te fera aucun mal !

-C'est-c'est faux ! Vous mentez ! Rétorqua Mirage qui avait toujours son cœur qui lui faisait mal. Je… Gh !

-Qu-qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!! Fit Roxas en s'approchant de la jeune fille qui était maintenant entourée d'une aura noire.

-Elle est en train de se transformer en autre chose… J'espère qu'elle va se retransformer en une Keyblade… Ca nous arrangerait en tout cas ! Fit Axel, appuyé contre un mur de la ruelle.

-Tiens bon, Mirage ! On ne va pas te laisser tomber ! Fit Roxas en prenant la main de la jeune fille pour l'encourager.

-AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhh !!!!! Hurla Mirage avant de disparaître dans une épaisse fumée noire. »

Les deux amis ne voyaient plus rien. Il faisait trop sombre pour y voir quelque chose. Roxas, en tout cas, était sur d'une chose… Que la « Keyblade » n'avait pas disparu et qu'elle était bien là. Il sentait toujours la main de celle-ci. Après que l'épais brouillard se soit dissipé, Roxas ouvrit enfin ses yeux et découvrit un garçon brun d'une quinzaine d'années qui était assez mignon près de lui.

« Qui… Qui c'est ce type ?!! S'écria Roxas qui était devenu rouge en voyant qu'il tenait la main d'un garçon aussi tendrement.

-C'est toujours notre Mirage mais elle s'est transformée en Xian… Mon disciple. Murmura Axel en se penchant sur le corps inerte de la 'jeune fille'. Mignon, hein ?

-Pff ! Cracha Roxas en se levant doucement. Allez, on rentre ! Et c'est toi qui la portes, Axel !

-Pourquoi toujours moi ?!! Se plaignit le roux avant de faire un large sourire. Ah, je vois… En fait, tu ne veux pas la porter parce que elle a maintenant l'apparence de Xian-chan, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?! Dit Roxas en faisant maintenant face à Axel.

-Que… Tu es tombé sous le charme de mon jeune disciple, c'est tout… Aouch ! Mais ça va pas de me frapper comme ça !!

-Crétin ! Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas mais je ne _peux_ pas ! Il… Il… Riposta le blond, rouge de colère, en essayant de trouver une excuse valable.

-Alors ? Fit Axel en se penchant sur son copain qui était devenu vraiment rouge.

-Je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà dans les pommes.

« Oh purée… Soupira le roux. Maintenant j'ai deux personnes à porter à la Citadelle. »

* * *

_Voilà, deuxième chapitre fini ! Désolé encore pour mon retard... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si, à mon avis, il est moins bon que le précédent._

_La suite au prochain chapitre !_


End file.
